


Back to the Mythical Future

by seltay



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, M/M, Rhett and Link in place of Marty, There will be two version, here will be a more rhink version, rhink, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the 80's is just the best, what would make it better? How about : a DeLorean, some stolen plutonium, 1.21 jigowatts and hitting speeds of 88 MPH? I believe this is where one says "You are going to see some serious shit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Mythical Future

Rhett and Link both skate boarded over to their favorite odd brained scientist home , Doc Brown. They both had been going over there for a few days to check on if Doc had returned. Each day nothing. More dog food piled up and food that was old and stale sitting on plates that were never touched. 

Today was no different. There was still no Doc and no Einstein. They both shrugged their shoulders and went over and looked at the extremely large AMP that sat against the farthest wall. The two best friends looked at each other, grinning wildly and with a hint of “up to no good”, they plugged in their guitars. After setting every knob to the highest they would go, they lowered their sunglasses and prepped their arms to strum. 

“3.” Rhett hummed 

“2.” Link hummed next.

Together they yelled out, “1!”

In unison they strummed their guitars.  
The air or blast, whatever sounds the best, hit them both, HARD. Link was thrown back into a bookcase where as Rhett was just pushed down. Neither were spared of the evil bookcase. It landed on the both of them with every item finding a new home on either Rhett, Link, or the floor. 

“Oh gosh.” Rhett sighed out.

“Bo I think we might have overdone it.” Link moved a paint can from his face as he also thanked the powers above that it stayed closed.

“Link what in the world gave you that idea?” 

Both friends laughed uncontrollably. They were only interrupted by a high pitch phone ring.  
“Oh man where did the phone go?” Both boys looked at each while panic sunk in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I am working through some nasty writers block. SOOOOO  
> I am part of the Back to the future Kommunity group. The group does nothing so I started writing this.
> 
> I have no idea where this will go. I was just trying to do something. It is fun.
> 
> I encourage you all to go and be part of the group and add the next part., just add on.  
> On here though it will most likely be RHINK SOAKED!  
> BYMB.


End file.
